


Taking Care of Things

by candlewriter



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Reader, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewriter/pseuds/candlewriter
Summary: Y/N has just moved into the Addison Apartments with her father and younger brother following her mother's untimely death.Social awkwardness, romance, and ghostie bois follow.(more of a description to come as soon as I'm creative enough I promise)(inspiration- Taking Care of Things by Cavetown- however please note that this is not a song fic)





	Taking Care of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Whats this I smell?  
> Another Fanfic that I'm starting after leaving all my others at 2-3 chapters?
> 
> I can't help it I took one look at that stoner boy and my heart did the big uwu and I had to start writing.
> 
> I apologise ahead of time for basically every word that I have written- also if things are spelt with u's that you don't think should have a u in them it's just because I'm very aggressively British

Addison Apartments. From the outside they looked like regular apartments, if maybe a bit run down, and at face level they looked roughly the same from the inside. But the longer you stayed the more overpowering the stench of death became, until you hit a point where it gets so much that your senses shut down and you just couldn’t smell it at all.  
I hit that point on the fifth day in room 404 at the apartments. Apparently the smell had been at an all time low due to one occupant murdering another just days before my father, brother, and I moved in.  
Our apartment only had two bedrooms, and with the three of us it was a little awkward to maneuver. Dad took the couch while my brother and I each got a room to ourselves, dad was out at work most of the time anyway so he never needed much room for himself, he was gone when we woke up and didn’t get home until long after we had gone to bed. My little brother Cody and I used to wait up for him when we were younger, but we never lasted long enough. If it weren’t for his occasional day off every couple of weeks I don’t think we would see him at all. He’d been like a ghost ever since our mother passed away, never letting himself rest long enough to grieve.  
I found her.  
I was sick that day and came home from school early to find her lifeless body just.. Hanging there. We don’t know why she didn’t, she didn’t leave a note. The next few weeks were a blur, dad lost his job, and a couple months later we lost the house and had to move in with our Aunt for a while. Dad eventually found another job, he became your average factory worker with too many hours and not enough pay, but it was just enough to afford rent at the Addison Apartments. 

“Y/N I’m going round Johnny’s house today!” Cody announced, flinging his backpack on. I had decided to leave myself a week before starting up at a new school to just settle in and make sure what little furniture we had was where it should be, but I encouraged Cody to go in the day after we moved. He had already made friends with a couple of the boys, I hadn’t met any of them yet but he seemed happy and I wasn’t going to stand in the way of that.   
“Wait! Here, take some of these.” I grabbed his bag and pulled him back to hand him some cupcakes in a tupperware box. I couldn’t sleep last night due to nightmares, and dad still wasn’t home by midnight so I decided to do a bit of baking.  
“Awesome! Thanks!” He cheered, giving me a side hug before speeding out the door. It was a Saturday and I figured that a large majority of our new neighbours would probably be home. I still had about 20 cupcakes left as I have no impulse control and a tendency to do too much of everything, so I grabbed an old picnic basket I managed to salvage from the basement when we moved and piled them in.  
In my head I knew that whoever it was that murdered one of the other neighbours was all locked up, but that didn’t stop my paranoid mind from compelling me to ensure that I made a good first impression on our new neighbours. You’re probably less likely to kill someone who will bake you cupcakes because if they’re dead they can’t bake anymore. My logic there is probably terrible and lets be real, if you’re going to kill someone chances are you’re not going to be fussed by a sweet snack.

With my basket of cupcakes in hand, I set out to meet the neighbours. I was shocked to find the 5th floor practically in ruins and uninhabited, which was concerning when both Cody and I had been complaining of our upstairs neighbours been far too noisy thumping around.  
From there I decided to make my way back up to the fourth floor, I wasn’t able to get to the Basement as it needed a keycard, so I had to skip it and go straight to the first floor. The first person I met was a lovely woman named Lisa, she mentioned being the caretaker at the apartments and informed me that she lived in the basement with her son who ‘looked to be roughly around my age’. Along with Lisa was Mrs Gibson, who gave a sharp hello, grabbed a cupcake, and swiftly shut the door on me. Then was Mr Addison who, as his name would suggest, owned the apartments. He wouldn’t open the door, nor did he take a cupcake. I was offered a cup of “Addison Tea” but I politely declined. Finally on the first floor was Mrs Rosenburg, the first to allow me inside. She declined a cupcake but seemed overall quite friendly, if a bit cryptic, warning me to be careful, particularly around the fifth floor.

Up next was the second floor, only one family on this floor answered. Ray and Janis Morrison were sweet but almost definitely stoned and ended up taking three cupcakes each. Their son Todd was boxed up in his room at his computer, I stuck my head in to say hey and offer him a cupcake before his parents ravaged what remains, but he barely pried his eyes off the screen as he declined. I decided to leave him be for now.

On the third floor I met David and his ‘wife’ Sara, I decided not to enter his apartment but offered him and.. Sara a cupcake anyway. He seemed fairly sweet and soft spoken and advised me to stay off drugs and not ruin my young life like he had. It was honestly more compelling than any anti drug advert I’d ever seen on TV or at those weird school assemblies. Nothing says “Don’t do drugs” quite like a man in his underwear talking to a mannequin, at least I knew where to take Cody if I was ever concerned about him getting into anything bad.  
Next door to David were three college students, CJ, Azaria, and Sierra, who were playing some very loud music. They all seemed pretty impressed with the cupcakes and asked if I’d bake something for their next party which I happily agreed to, largely because it was Azaria who asked and she had possibly the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen and my little bisexual heart got very lost in them. The trio invited me to come hangout with them whenever I felt like it, which was much appreciated. At least if I made no new friends at school next week I’d have those three to fall back on when I got home.  
In room 303 was a boy named Chug and his parents, Chug instantly eyed up the cupcakes and devoured about 4 before I left in hopes of salvaging the rest. That boy was definitely the single most food driven person I have ever met.

I finally made my way back to the fourth floor to meet my immediate neighbours. I checked directly next door to me at 403, as I knocked the door slowly swung open. I curiously peered inside to find it abandoned, an overwhelming stench of bleach washed over me and I spotted a large, discoloured stain in the green carpet. Was this where the murder took place? I shivered knowing I was so close to where some so brutally lost their life.  
Pushing that out of my mind I went on to meet Robert, he looked to be in his mid 20s and was very punk, but not the threatening sort. He accepted a cupcake and complimented me, saying that I could probably set up my own little shop with baking skills like that. I thanked Robert and told him to send me recipes he was curious about and I’d test them out which he seemed quite grateful for.  
Before I got the chance to knock the door of 402 it swung open and I came face to face with a mass of light blue hair and some sort of mask.  
“Hello?” The boy questioned, I realised I must have looked like an idiot with my hand out like I’m about to throw the single most pathetic punch in the world and swiftly transitioned it to a wave.  
“Cupcake?” I offered, holding the basket up. Smooth Y/N, real smooth.  
“Uhh.. Sure?” He responded, carefully plucking one from the basket but not eating it, probably due to the fact that he’d have to move his mask to do so. “So.. any reason you’re lurking outside my apartment with baked goods?”  
“I just moved into 404 with my dad and younger brother!” I informed him, gesturing to my door down the hallway.  
“Only just? I saw the moving van a week or so ago..” He pointed out.  
“Ah.. Well.. Yeah.. That...” I stuttered, having absolutely no defence for why I’ve been so antisocial. “I was just putting off meeting new people I guess, can’t be hated by neighbours if said neighbours don’t know you exist!”  
“Can’t argue with that logic I guess..” The pair of us stood in the doorway for a second, shuffling our feet and staring at the ground.  
“Oh sorry! I’m probably in the way, you looked like you were going somewhere!” I swiftly scooched over to the side so he could actually leave his apartment.  
“Yeah, thanks.” He closed the door behind him and started making his way to the elevator, I trailed slightly behind in order to return to my own apartment. “I’m Sal by the way, but most of my friends call me Sally Face.” He told me as the doors opened.  
“Y/N!” I practically shouted back as he got into the elevator. “That’s my name I mean! Y/N..” Again.. Real smooth.  
“Heh, see you around Y/N.” With that the doors closed again and I was left alone in the hallway just staring at the entrance to my apartment.

Well.. That could have gone worse.


End file.
